


History Doesn't Have To Repeat Itself

by Necromorph2393



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromorph2393/pseuds/Necromorph2393
Summary: When Ben's son tells him about the darkness he feels inside, how will the the former Supreme Leader handle it?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	History Doesn't Have To Repeat Itself

“Dad!”

Ben grumbled to himself as he sat up out of his bed after having _ just _ laid down. His son needed him, though, so he didn’t mind too much.

“Yes, Grey?” He called out from his bedroom.

Usually, Grey might talk to him  _ and _ to Rey if he had an issue, but she was needed at the new galactic republic. Finn, Poe, Rose and everyone else from the resistance had gotten to work after Exegol. With the Emperor now dead, the time for action was necessary.

There were many debates on what should happen, but the answer was decided upon fairly quickly. Each system would have two representatives regardless of population size. Separately, there would be representation for each system based on their population. Their job would be to propose laws for the galaxy, to keep it in order. There would be a leader of them. A singular person who the people would vote on to oversee what the representatives were doing. Beside them would be a final group, responsible for upholding the fairness of the laws, ensuring that no unjust laws could be passed. A multitude of safeguards and rules would be put in place to keep each group in check, and stop anyone from becoming too powerful.

Needless to say, there were a lot of moving pieces to the whole thing. It would take quite some time for it all to be set up. There was a decent chance that neither Ben, Rey, or anyone else their age would ever get to see the system in action. Still, it certainly seemed the best way to ensure the galaxy’s survival and freedom.

Grey Solo entered his father’s room. It was clear he’d been outside for a while, his slightly reddened face giving away his whereabouts. It was likely that he had been on another smuggling run for his little side job. 

Grey had long hair that flowed around his head similarly to Ben’s yet the color was more of a milk chocolate or a chestnut like Rey’s. His cheeks were sharp and set well like his mother’s, with his father’s slightly crooked smile. His eyes were deep and powerful with a gentle and kind warmth to them. 

He wore charcoal colored cargo pants that had more than enough pockets for him to hold all of his tools, with jet black boots that came up to his calves. His undershirt was a ruffled white shirt that was partially open to expose a small amount of his broad chest, Han’s two gold dice hanging around his neck in the small canyon of his shirt. His jacket was a creamy brown to match his hair. He adorned a side cape similar to what Ben remembered Lando wearing. The outer layer was a bright white to match the shirt with a golden underseam to match the dice. Grey was everything Ben wished he could have been as a boy.

“Dad, can we talk?” 

Ben raised an eyebrow at the forlorn nature of his son’s face. The young smuggler was always so jovial and happy. He actively looked for the good in all things. It wasn’t often that he appeared sad, and if he did, then it certainly was a big deal.

“Of course we can, come here.” Ben sat up in his bed, stretching for a moment before swinging his legs off his bed, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Grey slowly made his way to the bed, eyes trained on the floor as he sat down.

Something seemed to seriously bother his son, and something deep inside of him was terrified that he might just know exactly what it was that had his son so forlorn. “What’s the matter, Grey? This isn’t like you at all. Talk to me. I’m  _ here _ .” The now older man extended his hand, resting it on his boy’s shoulder to accentuate his words. 

Grey shrugged, letting out an exasperated sigh. He stayed quiet for a moment, as if he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but his mind was having trouble figuring out how to say it. His eyes flickered back and forth at the floor, almost as if he were staring at nothing. “I don’t even know where to start, dad.”

“Start wherever you feel is right.”

The young smuggler looked down at the dice slung around his neck, twirling it in his hand. “There’s this… feeling inside of me. It’s bad. It-it makes me feel sick, and angry. Sometimes it’s for no reason. I could be having a lot of fun and then  _ boom _ . I feel miserable. Sirca noticed it, and she seems worried about me. But I don’t  _ want _ her to be worried, dad. I just want her to be happy, you know?”

Ben knew precisely what his son was referring to, and it broke his heart. He was experiencing the very same darkness in which he had fought so hard to control, and tame. He hadn’t done very well with it in his time. 

Kylo Ren had to lose everything to understand that he’d been wrong. He’d lost his mother, his father, and he’d almost lost Rey. He lost everything because he’d let his darkness consume him.

As far as Ben knew, there currently weren’t any major threats at the moment. There was no Palpatine, or Sith. Perhaps more importantly, Grey had no inclinations of being force sensitive. While Ben loved his son with all his heart, he had to admit how difficult it had been when he’d realized his son couldn’t use the force.

It really made him understand and appreciate just how confusing it had been for Han when he had the force. Ben felt that he’d learned from his father, and that he had an easier time connecting to his son, but there would always be that small barrier between father and son. While the grandson of Anakin Skywalker loved his son all the same, he still wished things could be different.

This darkness that Grey felt. It was not some conjured apparition from some unknown foe across the galaxy. It was his own. In one vein, it was a relief to know that he wasn’t being manipulated the way Kylo Ren had been. Yet on the other hand, it was heartbreaking to know that Ben couldn’t protect his son from it, no matter how much he tried. 

Ben hated that his son was in this sort of predicament. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his son and tell him that everything would be fine. Unfortunately, it didn’t work that way. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Grey. Just ignore it. Don’t even think about it.” He offered his son a smile, patting him on the back. The young smuggler looked up at his father, a crestfallen expression on his face. “What? O-oh. Um. Okay…” 

After a moment, Grey slid off the bed, his head hung low and his eyes still trained on the floor. “Uh, thanks dad. I’m sorry I bothered you. I’ll just- I’ll just figure it out.” 

In that moment, Ben’s heart leapt into his throat. He recognized the words he’d just said. They were along the same lines as what Han and Leia had told him as a young boy. They’d told him he was overreacting, or that it was nothing to worry about.

At the time, Ben had always taken it to mean that they didn’t care, or that they didn’t love him. It always felt like he was being brushed off. He understood now. It wasn’t that they didn’t love him then. They must have understood just how horrifying the darkness was. They were trying to protect him. To shield him from the darkness. They thought that if they downplayed it, and pretended it didn’t exist that it would go away.

It never did go away.

As a result of his parents’ unintentional neglect, he’d fallen prey to the darkness. It swallowed him whole and spat out a vile, despicable creature. It created the murderous snake who struck down his father, nearly killed his mother, and tried with all his might to kill his uncle. He wished he could have been granted a do-over. A chance to change it. Yet if he hadn’t ever done those things, he wouldn’t be where he was now. He wouldn’t have the wisdom he now possessed. He wouldn’t have  _ Rey _ . He was ashamed of his past, yet respectful of it. He was happy where he was now.

He could change things. He could change his son’s path. Being a non force user would certainly limit his potential to destroy the galaxy, but that wasn’t the point. It was about saving his son fro the path he’d fallen down. 

“Wait!” 

Grey stopped at the door, his hand already on the door knob. He turned to his father, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. “Yeah? Do you want me to do some chores or something?”

Ben stood from his bed, rushing to his son and throwing his arms around the boy. Grey seemed stunned, but after a moment, returned the hug as heavy tears fell down his cheeks. Ben said nothing for the moment. Sometimes, silence was what one needed the most. When Grey’s cries slowed, Ben looked at his son with a wide smile.

“Son, I was wrong. The feelings you feel. They are important. They are very important. I know I told you to ignore them, but that’s wrong.” He sighed a little as he guided Grey back to his bed. “Sit.” He patted his son on the back, giving the top of his head a kiss.

“I know what you’re going through because I went through the same thing as a kid.” Grey’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at his father. “You.. you did?” Ben nodded, looking down. “I did. I told you not to focus on it because I was scared when you told me you have darkness. It doesn’t make you bad. We all have it. It’s just… scary. Real scary. But we have to deal with it, we have to confront it if we want to get better. So I need you to tell me everything. No matter how dark it is. Even if you think I don’t want to hear it, or it’ll upset me. It won’t. I promise you aren’t in any trouble. But if I’m going to help you, I need to know everything, okay?”

Grey nodded slowly to his father. “Okay.” He fell silent for a moment before looking at his father. “Hey, dad? Could you tell me about you? I mean. What happened for you?”

Ben smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around Grey’s shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. “Of course, son. Let me tell you about how I met your mother.”


End file.
